The Newcomer
by Moana Fan Girl
Summary: April is a new cell in the FPD, but what happens when April is paired with Ozzy, the white blood cell she's known for 3 years? Will they ever get along? And does April have a secret crush on Ozzy or is it nothing?


It was 8:30 AM as a 20 year old female white blood cell's alarm clock went off next to her bed. As she woke up, she tiredly rubbed her eyes before hitting the Snooze button.

_Why did I set my alarm this early again?_ She thought, getting up out of bed before changing into a white, rose-printed tank top and blue jeans with a small, unnoticeable rip in the left knee.

As if knowing what she had thought, a voice through her wall from the room next door travelled to outside her room while saying, "You hear the news Drix? I hear there's supposed to be a new girl in the FPD today!" The voice was now just outside her door as it continued, "And I think I know who it is, 'cause I got the name."

The white blood cell just rolled her eyes and shook her head, thinking, _He'll never impress me__..._

As she heard a knock at her door she let out an annoyed huff as she grabbed her purse and opened up her door to see another white blood cell standing next to a cold pill. She sighed.

"What is it Ozzy?" She asked with a roll of her eyes, "Let me guess: here to flirt with me again?"

"What?! No!" Ozzy replied, shocked that she'd assume such a thing despite both of them knowing that he had a tendency to flirt with almost any girl he sees or finds attractive. "I would _never_ do that, April!" He added, "I'm just here to say welcome to the force, baby!"

April sighed and rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to slap him for adding the word 'baby' at the end of his sentence.

"Thanks Ozzy." She said with a fake smile and practiced kindness which she learned from knowing him for 3 years.

"No problem, girl!" Ozzy said, leaning against her doorframe with one hand, the other on his hip, "Are you ready to see who you're gonna be workin' with?"

She wanted to say, "I hope it's not you". Instead, she decided to say, "Yeah, I'm kind of excited to find out who I'm gonna be working with. I just hope it's with someone fun."

"I'm fun!" Ozzy exclaimed with a wide smile, "Just ask my buddy Drix here!"

April looked at Drix with a confused look for confirmation.

"He is pretty fun!" Drix said with a smile before hesitating a bit and adding, "Well, sometimes."

"Drix, what do you _mean_, 'sometimes'?" Ozzy questioned, holding his arms out in an 'I don't know' sort of way. April giggled at this.

"Well, Ozzy, sometimes you question what I'm doing, like when we first met." Drix replied matter-of-factly.

"Well I was trying to find out what had happened in the throat before you froze my witness!" Ozzy explained to him, "And I don't see _why_ we're talkin' about this when we already found who he was talking about and defeated the guy!"

April looked back at her alarm clock and noticed the time was now 8:40 AM.

_Crap!_ She thought, _I gotta be there at 9 AM!_

"Uh, I gotta go to um...work now." She then said, interrupting the little argument, "Uh, I'll talk to you guys later okay?"

Noticing the alarm clock behind April in her room, Ozzy said, "You got a ride? 'Cause if not I can drive you."

"Dude, you look like a guy who would speed down a road to get where he's going." April pointed out as she crossed her arms before a quick thought hit her. "Actually, that would be useful." She decided, putting her arms back down to her sides, "Just don't drive recklessly, okay? I kinda wanna be alive when I get there."

"You mean, when 'we' get there." Ozzy corrected her, beginning to head out of the apartment building and to the car.

"Whatever..." April muttered with a roll of her eyes, shaking her head, "Let's just go and get this day over with."

\--

"I'll be working with who?!" April questioned as Ozzy smiled at her. Drix just shot her a nervous smile, not thinking this would end very well since he knew how well she and Ozzy got along.

"Sorry," the Chief said, "Osmosis is the only one who showed any interest once he learned you were joining us."

"You're rollin' with the bad boy now!" Ozzy told her cheerfully as she tried to resist the urge to slap him again while they headed out of the Chief's office.

"You're just lucky you got me." April told him with a glare, "If you weren't so flirty though with _every girl you see_, I wouldn't have to work with you!"

"Why wouldn't you _want_ to work with me?" Ozzy asked, heading out of the building with April and Drix, "I mean, I'm the complete package! Girls love me!" April faked a laugh.

"Yeah, keep thinking that, lover boy." April told him with a roll of her eyes as she and the boys got into Ozzy's car.

"Keep thinkin' that!?" Ozzy questioned, starting the car up, "I _know_ that!" April just rolled her eyes in response.

"Looks pretty cramped in there." Said a smooth, female voice.

Ozzy, Drix and April all looked outside to see Leah standing by the car.

"Leah!" April shouted with a smile, happy to see her, "You gotta save me! I've been stuck on the force with Ozzy! He's the only one who was interested in working with me once he found out I was working for the FPD!"

"Well I'm sorry, but I can't save you there..." Leah apologized, glancing sideways, "But I do know how annoying it must be to have to work with him."

"Girl, when I saved Frank's butt, you said you were Jonesin' for a little more Osmosis and _kissed_ me!" Ozzy retorted, a big smile on his face.

"Oh, please..." Leah said with a roll of her eyes, "I only did that just that _one _time because you saved me, and I figured you'd deserved it for once! Now I'm starting to regret it because apparently you think I'd want to go out with you."

"But you _must_ want to go out with me!" Ozzy explained, "If you thought I deserved it, that must mean you want me, girl!" April rolled her eyes.

_Can we just get this conversation over with?_ She thought, her arms crossed.

Apparently Leah also wanted to get the conversation over with too, since her next words were, "Look Osmosis, I gave you what you wanted because I thought you'd at least be happy with that. And you did save my life, so...I just felt like I was, as I said, 'Jonesin' for a little more Osmosis'."

_That must be rough..._ April thought, looking at Ozzy to see he looked sad and disappointed at the same time judging by the look on his face. Ozzy sighed.

"Man I'll never get a chick." Ozzy said, glancing sidways at April, still looking sad, "Neither you nor April seem interested in me, and you two are the only girls I really like."

Before April could ask anything, Leah seemed to read her mind and ask her question for her.

"So you're expectin' us to fight over you?" Leah questioned, a hint of sassiness in her voice, her hands on her hips.

_That's not gonna happen..._ April thought, shaking her head before noticing Jones was looking down. For some reason she felt bad and she frowned slightly, but it wasn't enough to let anyone know her true feelings.

Her words from earlier played in her head.

_"You're just lucky you got me.__"_

_"If you weren't so flirty though wit__h_ every girl you see_, I wouldn't have to work with you!"_

Her heart sunk as she remembered how she treated him. As she felt the car beginning to move, she looked down.

_Why do I feel this way?_ She thought, trying to search her mind for answers as to why she felt sympathy for him, _I mean, obviously I had no interest in him, but now... Now I feel bad for him. Is it because he seems so carefree and happy all the time but is sad now and I__'m not used to seeing him this way? I mean,__ sure he tries to flirt with Leah and I, but I do kinda like __it when he's happy despite that._

The drive to the throat was a silent one. Ozzy and Drix had decided before April was chosen to work with them that they would go on patrol in the throat, just to make sure there were no viruses or germs causing trouble.

Once they got there, Ozzy, Drix and April all got out of the car. Noticing Ozzy wasn't saying anything April said, "Well, we're here!" while faking a smile.

Ozzy and Drix still didn't say a word. They just looked around for any potential germs who could be causing trouble. April sighed, sticking her hands into her pockets and looking down.

_It's all my fault..._ She thought as she walked around, watching where she was going with just her eyes to make sure no germs were going to attack, _If I didn't say anything to him earlier and just ignored him, maybe none of this would've happened__._

As she walked around, looking in different directions still with just her eyes, she didn't notice that she was going to collide with someone.

"Watch it!" April shouted, looking up just to see it was Ozzy, her glare softening into an apologetic look as she saw his dark blue eyes meet with her darkish-blue ones. She could swear she saw a mixture of hurt and apology in his eyes, and that made her quickly look away, realizing he didn't notice he was going to collide with her either.

April took a deep breath and exhaled it, making a huffing sound. She didn't know what to do knowing she was always a little rude to him when he'd try to flirt with her.

_"Why wouldn't you _want _to work with me?"_ She remembered him asking earlier, _"I'm the complete package! Girls love me!"_

April remembered her fake laugh and what she had said after: _"Yeah, keep thinking that, lover boy."_

As she looked back up to look at Ozzy, he was once again looking around.

"Man, there is nothin' here!" Ozzy complained, walking up to Drix, "Did you find anything?"

"No." Drix replied, "I haven't found anything. Have you checked with April?"

Ozzy gave a sideways glance at April, a sad look appearing on his face before he looked back at Drix. "Nah, I guess she didn't find anything either. I mean, she didn't tell me she did. I think she's ignoring me though... She hasn't said a word to me since we got here."

"Maybe she hasn't found anything to be of use to us." Drix explained, also glancing at April.

"I dunno..." Ozzy said, sounding unsure as he rubbed the back of his neck, "She does seem pretty upset though... I don't know why."

"Did you think about asking her?" Drix asked, looking back at Ozzy, "I mean, maybe there's a reason behind it."

_Please don't ask, please don't ask..._ April prayed in her head.

"Well like usual she yelled at me." Ozzy explained with a shrug, "So I don't think there's anything different or wrong with her."

April breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank Frank..._ She thought, _If he asked me I don't know what I'd say__!_

"So since there is really nothing here let's-" Drix began before being cut off by Ozzy.

"Freeze, corner-of-my-eye Sleaze!" Ozzy shouted as he whipped out his gun and aimed to his right.

_Where'd he get that from?_ April thought with a roll of her eyes, _Did he just come up with it himself?_

As Ozzy headed towards whatever he was talking to, he kept his gun held out in front of him, pointed at whatever he saw.

"You better not move!" Ozzy warned, "'Cause if you do, I'll shoot!"

"Who exactly are you talking to Ozzy?" Drix asked as April walked up to them.

_If he's talking to something we can't see, that's scary!_ April thought, subconsciously moving closer to Ozzy as if for protection, _And hopefully it'll stay away and not hurt us!_

Drix noticed April was closer to Ozzy now and said, "Uh, April? I thought you didn't like Ozzy."

April looked at Drix confused before looking at Ozzy, jumping back and saying, "Eww! I _don't_ like him!"

Ozzy slowly began walking towards whatever he had been talking to earlier, gun still drawn out in front of him.

"I bet you do if you were _that_ close!" Ozzy teased, glancing at her from the corner of his eye with a playful smirk before putting a serious face back on and looking back at whatever he had his eyes on.

Disgusted, April resisted the strong urge to kick him where she knew it'd hurt him to get the message across that she wasn't interested, and instead she just sighed as she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

_So that's why I've been so rude to him..._ She thought, remembering herself feeling bad for him not too long ago and wondering why she was rude to him.

"A'ight, sleazy boy!" Ozzy said as he got closer, "Now you better show yourself! It may be dark over here, but I still saw your shadow creepin' by in front of a lighted area!"

April tilted her head in confusion as she tried to see the figure in question.

Suddenly a green germ rushed directly at them out from hiding, and not expecting it, Ozzy and April both screamed and jumped back at the same time.

Drix just rolled his eyes at them, thinking, _Now I'm starting to wonder if they're two people with the same personalit__y but they don't want to admit it._

April then felt someone hugging her and glanced to her right where Ozzy was, but she quickly shoved him off her as she saw that he was the one hugging her.

Ozzy stumbled back from the shove due to not expecting it and quickly regained his balance before looking towards the germ, realizing something and saying, "Wait... That germ looks familiar. He was my witness when Thrax was in Frank's body!"

"What's up?" April asked the germ with a smile, "See anything interesting?"

"Besides me, she means." Ozzy added, glancing sideways at her and shooting her a playful smirk. April just rolled her eyes, knowing it was more than just being playful.

_Get over it,__ lover boy._ She thought, _Just because I felt bad doesn't mean I'm interested in you.__ I still don't like you that way._

To her, Ozzy seemed to have forgotten about what had happened earlier with Leah.

The germ just looked at Ozzy with a puzzled look and blinked. All it could say was, "Um..."

"Look, seen any mysterious activity 'round here?" Ozzy asked, bending down to the germ's height, "Any signs of La Muerte Rojo or whatever?"

The germ shook its head.

"Any bad guys?" April asked it, "You know, other germs, viruses or bacteria?"

The germ once again shook its head.

"Huh, guess there isn't anything to do in Frank after all." Osmosis said with a shrug as he stood up.

"No sh*t Sherlock." April said, her hands in the pockets of her jeans as she looked at him, "Anything else that is obvious?"

"Yeah, there's _one_ thing!" Ozzy said, turning his head to look at her, "Your attitude!"

"Look, being stuck with the most annoying guy on the force will do that to you!" April snapped, now glaring at Ozzy, "And _you_ are that guy!"

"Uh, excuse me. _I'm_ annoying?" Ozzy questioned, glaring back at her, "You're the one who's b*tchin' right now! You don't think _that's_ annoyin'?"

Both didn't notice the sound of something being loaded into a weapon as they continued to argue.

"Well lucky for _you_ I haven't been b*tching this whole trip!" April shouted, her fists clenched to her sides, "And _you_, on the other hand, have been flirting with me most of the time, even though I'm obviously not interested in you!"

"Uh oh..." They both heard the germ say, looking between them at Drix who had his cannon arm held out as if about to shoot.

Both Ozzy and April quickly turned their heads to see Drix about to fire something from his cannon.

"I've had enough of you two arguing." Drix said with a serious expression on his face, cannon still pointed at them, "We're here on patrol, so we must work as a team to make sure Frank stays safe, even if it means getting along. Now, do you want to be blasted into cellsicles or will you two cut it with the arguing?"

Ozzy sighed, looking down with his hands in his pockets. "Fine Drips, we'll cease the arguin'."

April looked away from Drix, her head facing the opposite side of where Ozzy was at. "Yeah, I guess I can try..."

"Good." Drix said, lowering his cannon arm. "Now since our witness doesn't have any information on anything new, let's go." He added, beginning to head towards the car.

April and Ozzy both slightly glared at each other, hands in their pockets as they followed Drix before looking straight ahead.

_She doesn't want me flirtin' with her?_ He thought, a glare still on his face, _Well fine! I won't flirt!_

_All I want is for him to__ stop trying to flirt with me..._ April thouught with a huff, _I mean, is that too hard to ask?_

As they got into the car, Ozzy sat down and slammed the door on his side. April got in on the passenger side and scooted close to Ozzy so Drix could get in.

The ride was completely silent as they went from the throat to who-knows-where.

\--

After a while of driving, they reached a place that looked familiar to April.

_The donut shop?_ She thought, not looking very impressed.

"You comin' or not?" Ozzy asked, holding the door on his side open as he looked at her. April didn't feel like speaking to him and just nodded before getting out on his side.

_Why are we here, anyway?_ She thought, walking up to the counter with Ozzy right next to her.

"What can I get the lovely couple?" The guy at the counter teased, a hint of playfulness in his tone.

"Just shut up and get me some donuts with the jelly-filled nucleus." Ozzy ordered, seemingly not in the mood for any jokes right now.

"And I'd like some chocolate donuts with the cream-filled nucleus, please!" April said with a smile. The man at the counter just nodded and left to get their orders.

"Yo, and don't forget the carbuccino!" Ozzy called after him.

"Yeah I'll take a white chocolate carbuccino!" April also called after the guy.

"You know, you don't always have to order the same thing as me." Ozzy said, leaning against the counter.

Remembering what Drix had said, April took a deep breath.

"This is my first day on the job, Jones." She muttered, a hint of anger in her voice as she tried to stay calm, "I wasn't _trying_ to copy you. I just tend to like a certain filling and I also like carbuccinos."

"Tch, figures..." Ozzy said, rolling his eyes, "I always knew you had a sweet tooth since the day we met."

April rolled her eyes. "Just because I always have something sweet in my apartment..." She retorted, speaking calmly like he was to her.

Ozzy smiled, and April could tell it was a warm one. "Yup."

Seeing his warm smile made her feel a bit happier, and she also felt something else, too.

_Love?_ She thought, _But that's impossible!__ ...Isn't it? Because I've always turned him down when he tried to flirt with me! And I hated it!_

Despite her thoughts she smiled back at him anyway.

Suddenly the guy came back with their orders in separate bags, one having 'Cream-filled' written on it and the other having 'Jelly-filled' written on it so they knew which was which.

"Hey, let's not tell Drips about this, okay?" Ozzy asked with a smile, "We don't want him knowin' that we're getting along this fast."

"Me? Getting along with you!?" April questioned, a puzzled look on her face, "Puh-lease! I was only 'getting along' with you since I didn't wanna start a fight."

"Say what now?" Ozzy asked, following April.

As she turned to face him, sipping her carbuccino, she smirked.

"What? I don't wanna get turned into a 'cellsicle', as Drix called it!" April explained with a shrug, "So I was just trying to get along!"

As they got to the car, Ozzy opened up the driver side door.

"Next stop, the lymph nodes!" Ozzy announced as April climbed in, "Gotta tell the Chief there ain't nothin' goin' on in Frank's body!"

"We need to _patrol_ the entire body before we do that, Jones!" Drix argued as Ozzy got in and started the engine.

"Yeah he's right." April said with a nod in agreement, "As we know, there could be viruses, germs or bacteria elsewhere in Frank!"

"Okay, fine..." Ozzy muttered with a roll of his eyes, "We'll go check out other parts of the body."

**Okay, I'm gonna end this here. With this chapter being titled First Day On the Job, there will be a part two. I was going to do the days of the jobs in one whole chapter, but I didn't wanna make these chapters too long, like 5k words or more. So that's why I'm ending it here.**

**Hope you enjoyed so far!**


End file.
